


You Are My Happy Ending

by MoonQueen17640



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff with Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili grew up with stories of Erebor, stories of heroism and the forces of good conquering those of evil. Before they embark on the quest to reclaim their homeland, they must come to terms with the true nature of the world and all the things that will attempt to separate them, and hopefully craft their own happy ending along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violette_Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/gifts).



> *This is a prompt fill for Violette_Pleasures on Tumblr who asked for: something about how Fili and Kili shared their last night together in Ered Luin before they left on the journey. (What would they say to each other, make sure they did one last time etc.)*
> 
> Kudos and comments make all the sweat and tears worthwhile! Thank you and I hope you enjoy :) <3

Stories are what define any given culture. They weave past and present together and make young children long for heroic futures. Stories give life to the lifeless and keep the survivors grounded. Stories inspire and captivate and create. They give light to even the most never-ending darkness. They fashion the sparkle in young dwarves’ eyes.

 

Youth is defined through that sparkle. As long as dwarves are enamored with the world around them and see light in the dark places of the world, they are still young at heart. Fili and Kili’s childhoods stretched longer than most. From early ages they were told stories of grandeur and royalty, wealth and heroism. They were told the history of their historic line and were enraptured with legends of their forefathers and assailed with yarns of good conquering evil. Erebor became their mental palace, the seemingly perfect fortress where no vile creatures would venture, the place where they could do as they liked and not worry about disappointing or disgracing their family.

 

Thorin and Dis watched with sad eyes as the young dwarves raced about with their wooden swords, pretending to be protecting each other from a particularly ferocious dragon. When they crowed in victory and twined their fingers together, Dis had to turn away to hide the unbidden tears in her eyes. One day she knew her boys would learn of the true danger of the world. The evil that could not be beaten by practice swords and whispered hopes. The homelands lost to fire and ruin. No matter how badly she wished that her sons could stay protected by love and peace, she had seen dragon fire, and knew the horrors it could bring to even the most innocent dwarflings.

 

* * *

 

 

The years quickly passed in hazes of weapons training and exhaustion, the two dwarves pushing themselves to their physical limits to impress their uncle and each other. Kili was always calmed when Fili’s breath gently rustled over his ear, and he never missed the target when his brother was close by him. Fili never lost a sparring match when he could see his raven-haired sibling outside the ring, just a small glance at his encouraging smile and he was untouchable, besting even the most accomplished opponents with ease. They became a force of nature, always together, orbiting around each other as if they were magnetically drawn closer. Their talent with their respective weapons were befitting of their royal lineage, and it wasn’t long before rumblings of a quest to reclaim the homeland they’d always dreamed of began spreading through Ered Luin like wildfire.

 

Fili and Kili raced home after training one night, eyes shining with youth and excitement at the prospect of joining their uncle on such a heroic mission. They would finally become part of the stories they had grown up idolizing and reenacting. When they entered their home, they were greeted by their mother and uncle, gazing at them somberly and somewhat sadly and the smiles slid quickly off their faces. That night they learned the truth of the world. The danger and the unfairness and the horror. That night they learned of the dragon. That night they learned of war. Thorin wove stories of an exiled people brought low, twined with tales of loss and grief. He spoke of the beauty of Erebor at its peak and of all those who had been lost. The two brothers sat in silence, fingers interlaced beneath the table, drawing strength from each other to deal with the reality of the quest they would be embarking upon.

 

The firelight illuminated their eyes, shining not with youth or exuberance, but with tears of loss and sadness, tears shed for their people and their grief. They had never known the entire truth of Erebor, and now it seemed like an impossible feat to try to claim it back from beneath Smaug’s talons. When Thorin finished his stories and sent them up to bed with racing thoughts and heavy hearts they did not see him turn to embrace his sister, silently apologizing for having to awaken her beloved boys to the true nature of their mission so harshly.

 

Fili and Kili fell into their shared bed, instantly curling around each other until they looked to be one being. They lay in silence for several heartbeats, listening to the other’s even breath, validating their presence and ensuring their safety. After long moments of quiet, Kili spoke in a voice laced with sorrow and an emotion Fili couldn’t quite discern. “Fili? …. I’m scared. I’m scared of what this quest might bring. I… I can’t lose you, Fee. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t there to hold me or to kiss me at night or to make sure I don’t make a fool of myself in front of others or to make my arrows always reach their mark. I can’t live without you, Fili… I can’t… I can’t…” Sobs wracked the brunet’s body at his confession, tears streaming onto the pillow below his head. “Oh Kili…” Fili murmured softly, reaching out to his brother, tucking him gently into his chest and stroking his silky hair. “Kili… You must know that I feel the same,” the blond whispered, “I can’t live without you anymore than I can simply stop breathing. I exist for you. You’re my everything, Kee, and I will never leave you alone in this world. Not ever… I love you, little brother. So so much.” With a hiccupping sob, Kili turned his face up to Fili’s and pressed their lips together, instantly twining his fingers through Fili’s golden locks. Their eyes remained open so that they could keep gazing at each other, branding the image of their love in their minds. Their tongues danced in a desperate rhythm, a reminder that they were whole and safe, and would never be parted.

 

At long last, the two brothers separated, tears snaking down their faces as they imagined life alone. Fili reached out to caress Kili’s cheek, smiling softly at his kiss-stained rosy lips. “My dearest One,” he murmured, “I would be yours forever and ever, even after death dared to part us. I would have you be mine for eternity. Kili, light of my life, will you marry me?” Kili’s stunned expression brought a small chuckle from deep within Fili. “M-marry? Fili, you can’t be serious, we c-can’t…” Fili cut him off with another kiss, “I love you and only you, Kili, I have ever since you were born. No one else can tell us that this love we share is wrong, not when it feels so right. We know what we feel, and we can do this for us. We can have this moment and no one will take it away from us.” Kili looked into his brother’s face and saw the absolute conviction in his gaze, disbelievingly he whispered, “Fili, are you sure? You’re the golden heir, you’re expected to marry a lass and have her bear your children…” Again Fili stopped him, pressing his fingers over Kili’s lips. “Ever since you entered this world, my eyes have never looked upon another. You stole my heart the first time you spoke my name, and you will always have it. If this quest is to be our end, I will not let us fall until you know how much I love you, Kili. Give me this, at least. I care not for what uncle demands of me, you are all that matters.” After a beat of silence, Kili leapt at his brother, covering his face in frantic kisses and fallen tears. It took a moment for Fili to comprehend the single word that was leaving his brother’s mouth again and again, but soon he understood. Under the light of the moon and in the witness of the glowing stars, Fili and Kili sons of Dis were wed, and with shining eyes full of trepidation and love, they kissed beneath the darkened sky.

 

* * *

 

 

When the brothers departed Ered Luin to retake their birthright, both wore matching silver bands around their ring fingers, each inscribed with the word ‘always.’ And each night in the comfort of darkness, Fili would weave stories for his brother, crafting elaborate tales of heroism and good conquering evil as Kili drifted into sleep. Once he was sure his brother was dreaming, Fili would lean down and press a gentle kiss into his raven hair and murmur, “My dearest Kili, someday soon we will get our happy ending.” And if a single tear leaked from his eye, that was only for the stars to know.


End file.
